ARCHIVED: Mika Lily Pawson
Mika Lily Pawson is a katian educator and adventurer who is in love with the current Chancellor of Enigma University. Though her adventuring has been considerably less than that of Arthur Perdragon, she still was able to not only develop an imaginary ring, called the ''i'' ring and create substance for the ring, but was able to travel extensively through the five systems. Early Life Mika Lily Pawson was born to Moe Purka-Pawson, an elementary teacher, and Abe Pawson, a doctor; in Mt Horai, Japan. She is the oldest of three kits. Her mother died when she was only nine years old, which effected her dad the most. He sent his children off to live with their aunt for a year. Mika spent a lot of her youth admiring her cousin, but wishing to have her family as a whole. She never properly grieved for her mother. Mika was beaten often by her father, when he claimed his children. Often the beatings were for 'being responsible for you brothers because you are the oldest' which never sat well with her, but help instill a strong family bond between her and her brothers, Felix and Eoin. Education Mika went to Noto Island Elementary, where she excelled in every aspect. So much so that her teachers insisted on testing her IQ. In doing so they found that she was exceptional and was forced to ship her to Notojima Junior High at the age of 7. Though at the age of 9 she was moved with her brothers to the main island. She transferred to Omachi Junior High. When her father retrieved them from their aunt, they moved to Ichihara, where she attended her last year of junior high at Yomomito Middle School. She tested into Chiba school for gifted children, in which she was able excel in her education by learning everything she could about mathematics. Going to a university was her dream and passion, she spent every waking hour working on her studies and was first of her class. Being much younger than all the other graduates provided Mika with an chance to travel. During those years she was able to explore much of Katia and interact with several new species. Mika used those life experiences for her applications to universities. Mika was able to attend any university and actual set up to attend Tokyo University, when a letter was sent to her dorm. The letter was from the admissions office of Enigma University. As a student the university was more than she could ever hope for, expanding her mind and reminding her of possibilities. Her first class in Theoretical History & Time Travel she fell in love with another student, Arthur Perdragon. Despite not be noticed by him at all, Mika was able to maintain her grades and establishing a very distant friendship with Arthur. After College Mika received her doctorate in Quantum Mathematics and in Genetics. She immediately got a career in a bio-engineering lab for Satellite Industries. After 5 years of working for them she gained tenure and lead scientist in some of their more 'outrageous' experiments, including bringing beings through dimensional doors and reanimating dead tissue. There was an opening at her alumni school of Enigma University. Mika welcomed the opportunity to work for the university in the math department, which provided her with an opportunity to teach instead of research and developing. Though, she did not expect the types of adventures that has entailed her career since. Creation of i Ring